


I Don't Care If You're A Prince, You Will Do Chores

by Jamiejamesd



Series: Merlin Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bottom Merlin, Clubbing, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Modern Era, No Angst, POV Merlin, Power bottom?, Shopping, Suits, Top Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamiejamesd/pseuds/Jamiejamesd
Summary: “I don’t care if you’re a freaking prince/princess, if I ask you to do chores, you’ll do them.”OrMerlin is the head of a multi-million dollar company, but he doesn't dress like it. Arthur works for Merlin, but doesn't keep his office tidy. They make a deal.





	I Don't Care If You're A Prince, You Will Do Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful schweet_heart for betaing for me. Hope you enjoy!

Prompt 26- “I don’t care if you’re a freaking prince/princess, if I ask you to do chores, you’ll do them.”

I look around the room. It's a complete mess, but what else had I been  expecting? I groan and rub my face. Why can’t he do one simple thing? Just make sure his area is clean, that's all I ask. Well, not really all I ask. As the owner of Emrys Inc., I’ve told him to do quite a lot. How could he work with this mess though? I turn my head as he walks in. 

“Oh, Merlin. What are you doing here?” Arthur asks. 

“I'm your boss, Arthur, not the other way around. Why is your office a mess?” I ask, motioning to the rest of the room. He looked around and shrugged, pushing some papers away. I picked up a stack and read them over. They were the papers I’d needed last week! I huffed and set them down. 

“I don’t care if you’re a freaking prince, if I ask you to do chores, you’ll do them,” I say, crossing my arms. He sits at his desk and grins at me. 

“Why don't you clean it? After all, you dress like a servant,” he says, scanning my body. I glare at him. 

“What's wrong with my clothes?” I ask, pulling at my shirt. 

“You look like a homeless man. You do realize you run a multi-million dollar company don't you? The least you could do is dress like it.” He gestures to himself. In all honesty, Arthur does dress very nicely, but he is paid very nicely as well. 

“I look just fine, thank you very much. No one else tells me I look homeless. Gwaine and Lance are always complimenting me,” I mumble. Do I really look homeless? Maybe I should try a new style, but this was always been comfy for me. 

“Gwaine just wants to get into your pants, and Lance is just being polite,” Arthur says flipping his hand. My eyes widen. No way. I mean Lance is polite, everyone knows it. But there is no way about Gwaine. 

“No, he does not!” I say defensively. I pout at Arthur and he laughs. 

“Yes, he does, but don't let it goet to your head. He wants to get in most people's pants,” he says. I roll my eyes. 

“Stop distracting me!” I shout, pointing at him. He grins and picks up a paper, acting like he’s working. 

“I need an incentive. What would you give me?” Arthur asks. 

“If you wanted a raise you could have just asked, you prat,” I say with a huff. He shakes his head. 

“No, no. That's not what I want. How about this. I can take you shopping for new clothes, which you will wear, and I will clean my office,” he says, tapping his chin. I rub my head then nod. 

“Yeah, fine. Whatever, as long as it gets you to clean. When do you want to do this?” I say. He grins up at me. 

“Now!” he says jumping up, grabbing my arm and dragging me out. 

I walk out of the changing room and instantly shake my head no. He grins and nods. I glare and shake my head. He nods again. 

“I hate you. This looks horrible on me! Let's just get suits instead–at least those all looked somewhat good on me the last time I had to buy one,” I said. 

“You do not. And it does not! But whatever, fine, change out of that and let's go to the suits. I'm sure that we can find you plenty there,” Arthur says. I nod and quickly get changed. We drive over to the store and Arthur holds open the door for me. I roll my eyes, but grin. 

As we walk in, the smell of cleaning supplies and air freshener fills my nose. It's always fun when people realize who I am, not because I like the attention, but because they never expect it to be me. Whenever I go to galas I still dress down, and they assume Arthur is the head of the company. It is nice though, as Arthur doesn't complain and just takes the lead. It lets me sit back, and when needed to I can step in. 

Arthur pulls me from my thoughts, by actually pulling me. I stumble and catch myself from falling by grabbing his arms. 

“Really, Merlin? How can you be the head of a company?” hHe asks, smirking. 

“I'm smart! Plus my father left it to me, though it's grown a lot since then,” I mumble. 

“I know,” he says, before turning away. I tilt my head, but follow after him. He looks at a pale yellow jacket with interest, and smoothes his hand over it. 

“That's an ugly color. Maybe something blue. Or black. Or maybe even gray,” I say, shaking my head. 

“Hmm, maybe. Don't dismiss the odd colors though Merlin,” Arthur says, moving to look at the next one. A young man with black hair walks over and smiles at us. 

“Welcome, my name is Mordred. Is there anything specific you were looking for?” he asks. I shake my head. 

“Not really, this dollophead said I looked like a servant, so we came to get me new clothes,” I say. Arthur hits my shoulder, but I hit him right back. 

“Well, we have various colors of jackets. We also have pants and ties. If you like, I could help pick out some for you. Do you have a budget?” Mordred asks. I scratch the back of my neck. 

“No, not really. I just need enough outfits to satisfy His Majesty,” I say. Arthur sticks his tongue out at me, but I ignore him. Mordred covers his mouth and laughs. 

“Of course., Wwell, I will find a few that I think will look amazing on you,” Mordred says walking off in search of clothes. 

“Arse,” I mutter to Arthur. He snickers but doesn't say anything back. I glance at a tie and can't help but laugh. 

“What is it?” Arthur asks, coming over. He, too, starts laughing. The first tie is black with little golden dragons, the second tie is has little wizard hats, and the third has tiny swords. 

“Looks like it was meant for us,” I say. I grab the wizard hat tie, and hand Arthur the sword tie. 

“Maybe we should get everyone else the dragon ties,” Arthur suggests. I smile. That's a great idea, though getting the whole company one each would be very expensive, so maybe just a select few. I grab five. 

“We’ll give them to Leon, Gwaine, Lance, Elyan and Perce,” I say. Arthur nods his head in agreement. 

“I found these. I hope you like them,” Mordred says, coming over holding five jackets, three pairs of pants, four ties, and six undershirts. Arthur grins the most evil grin I've ever seen, and I groan, knowing I'm going to have to try on every single combination.

I walk out in the last outfit, completely exhausted. “You owe me a beer. Or five,” I grumble, turning around so that they can see the whole outfit. 

“Sure, I have no problem with that,” Arthur says, rubbing his chin. He nods his head in approval. 

“That room had better be spotless,” I say pointing my finger at him. Mordred looks confused, but doesn't say anything. 

“It will be. Now pick one of those outfits to wear, pay, and lets go,” Arthur says. 

“No. No way, no way am I wearing one of those to a club. I would stick out like a sore thumb! Plus I would be uncomfortable all night long and the whole point of going drinking is to relax,” I argue. 

“Yeah, but you'll look hot as hell,” Arthur says. His eyes widen slightly, like even he was surprised he said that. I grumble under my breath, before flailing my arms above my head. 

“Fine!” I shout, walking back into the changing room. Once I'm in their I cover my blushing face. No way he just said I would look hot! I can't help but grin. I look down at all of the clothes. Which one did Arthur seem to like the most? He’d grinned pretty widely at the fourth combination, but maybe he thought I looked silly. 

“Arthur, which outfit?” I call out. Thankfully I'm still dressed, because he sticks his head into the room. I yelp and jump away. 

“Don't yell it's just me. Do the second one, but put on the jeans from the fourth,” he says. I nod and his head disappears. The pants from the fourth outfit are rather tight, but they look really good. I quickly get changed and grab the other clothes before leaving the room. Arthur nods approvingly at me before grabbing the ties for the five men. 

I pay for all of it, including the ties, and we leave. I tell the driver to drop us off at the best spot to get a drink and lean back into my seat. There are perks of being rich, one of which is not having to drive anywhere. 

Once there, Arthur grabs my arm and pulls me in. This was not the kind of place I wanted to get a beer–I was thinking a bar not a club! The music hits my ears and I wince but Arthur keeps walking. The swarm of people on the dance floor raises my nerves, and I rub my hands on my pants. I look around and almost get blinded by a spotlight before it moves away. The smell of sweat, and alcohol fills my nose as we push our way to the bar. Women in skimpy outfits dance on pedestals, as do a few men.I blush and look away. The DJ is on a raised platform surrounded by people and bodyguards, so he must be someone famous, though I wouldn't know his name. Arthur hands me a drink and I gulp it, coughing after I swallow. I can barely hear his laugh. 

“You should have looked at what I gave you first, idiot,” he shouts into my ear. It must have been something strong, though I don't drink enough alcohol to identify it. He puts another drink in my hand and this time I do look at it. It's rather pretty. It's golden and shimmers in the light. 

“Called the Golden Dragon, thought we should have a few,” he shouts. I grin and down it. It does taste pretty good, but I feel light-headed. I've never been able to hold my alcohol, and I haven't had food since breakfast. 

“Food, and beer,” I shout. Arthur nods and orders for both of us. My head is going to be killing me by the end of the night. A hand grabs my butt, and I turn around startled. I grin when I see Gwaine and Lance, though it must have been Gwaine who grabbed me. 

“Nice suit, fits you well,” Gwaine says. I roll my eyes. 

“You would know,” I yell. He raises an eyebrow but smiles. I really need to eat. Lance snorts but swats at Gwaine. 

“Didn't think you would come here, Merlin, sir,” Lance says. 

“Lance, even in the office I've said not to call me sir. It was Arthur's fault though. What are you guys doing here? I mean, Gwaine I would expect, no offense,” I say. 

“None taken!” He laughs. “I actually dragged Lance here. We needed a night out.” Gwaine grins. Lance rolls his eyes but doesn't deny it. I look between the two of them squinting. I shrug, and grin. Whatever makes them happy, I guess. 

Someone wraps their arms around me and places a beer into my hand. I squeak and look at Arthur, who rests his head on my shoulder. 

“I may have had a few  more of those dragons while you all talked,” Arthur says, grinning. I smile at him fondly. “I got the beer you like, right? I don't want to get the wrong one,” he asks. I take a long sip and nod. 

“You did great. This one is my favorite,” I say, patting his cheek gently before resting my hand on his. They’re still  clasped around my waist. I’ve almost forgotten Gwaine and Lance until I look over and see both of them smiling widely at us. I can feel my face and ears get hot, and I duck my head. 

“So, what were you saying about a dragon drink?” Gwaine asks. I groan, knowing where this is leading. Arthur grins and pulls away. My skin feels colder where he was touching me. We all sit down at the bar and order The Golden Dragon. 

We drink for quite a while. I stop when I know that I will remember, and I can still function. Arthur stops around the same time, but he has already drunk quite a bit. 

“You shouldn't let Gwaine touch you like that,” Arthur says once he's latched onto my back again. 

“Hmm, and why’s that?” I ask. I sway slightly on the spot to the music. 

“Cause, you’re taken. He knows that, Lance knows that. Plus, by the looks of it, he's taken too,” Arthur says. I glance over at Gwaine and Lance. They do seem rather close, closer than usual. 

“I'm not taken though. Who would take me?” I can't help but let out a laugh at how that sounded. Arthur snorts. He pulls me closer and my heart humps to my throat. 

“You’re taken by me. You’re mine. Well, as long as you'll have me,” Arthur says. I feel a hot breath on my neck, then the brush of his lips, burning as they make contact with my neck. His hand runs through my hair, as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around my waist and pulls me close. A warm shiver runs down my body. I lean back into Arthur and bare my neck for him, giving him more access. 

“Get a room, you two!” Gwaine yells. My cheeks heat up, and I glare at him for interrupting. 

“That's a good idea.” I mumble, pulling Arthur along. We stumble out of the club, hands tied together. I laugh as Arthur almost falls on his face. 

We climb into the car, and I sit as close to him as possible. I tell the driver that we will both be going to my place before turning to Arthur. I run my fingers through his hair and down his neck, leaning over to nibble his ear. He groans and pulls me over so that I am straddling him. It's not the safest thing, but I really don't care. I run my hands down his chest and arms, feeling his strong muscles. 

We go over a bump and Arthur grips my waist, our erections rubbing against each other’s. I groan and bite my lip. Arthur pulls my shirt free from my pants and slips a hand under it. His hand wanders over my chest, finding my nipple before taking it in his fingers. I pant and feel myself harden even more. The car comes to a stop, and I can hear my driver say we have arrived. 

I climb off of Arthur and stumble out of the car. I look up at the tall building and groan, swaying from dizziness. We both quickly walk inside and go to the elevators, which are blissfully empty. The ride up seems takes longer than usual. 

Once the doors open, I grab Arthur's hand and pull him to my bedroom. I pull at my tie and throw it somewhere in the living room. I throw off the jacket off somewhere in the kitchen and start unbuttoning my shirt. When we finally get to the bedroom, I slip off my shoes and pull Arthur down onto the bed on top of me. He is in a similar state of undress. I finish unbuttoning his shirt and pull it open, running my hands against his smooth chest. 

Arthur makes an annoyed sound and quickly unbuttons my shirt, then takes off both of our belts. 

“Are you sure about this? We don't have to if you don't want to,” Arthur says. I grin up at him, pulling him down into a long, sweet kiss. 

“I’m sure,” I say. He nods and slowly takes off my pants and underwear, staring into my eyes waiting for me to say stop. I let him take his time. Once I am fully naked, I can't help the shiver that runs down my body. 

“You’re so beautiful, Merlin,” Arthur whispers. I reach up and pull him down to me, kissing his lips gently. I reach down for his pants and pull down slightly, but Arthur has to pull the down the rest of the way. We both stare at each other, happy with what we are seeing. Arthur kisses me again, this time harder. I groan and pull him closer to me. He slowly grinds down. I claw at his back, and he grinds down again. The kiss breaks, and we are both left panting. I reach down, hesitant to take him in my hand. He groans and his hips jerk forward. I stroke him slowly, speeding up then slowing down again. 

“Merlin.” Arthur groans. I grin and rake my free hand through his hair, pulling it slightly. “Can I prepare you?” Arthur asks. I nod my head, letting him go. I point to the drawer beside the bed. He pulls it open and grabs the lube and a condom for later. 

I lay back and relax, fully trusting him. Slowly, I feel his first finger enter me. I hiss when he slips the it in.  I grab onto Arthur, and he murmurs apologies, kissing me gently. By the second finger, I am rocking my hips back and forth, grinding against him.  

“Please,” I whimper. He nods his head, grabbing the condom. He quickly tears it open and rolls it on, then applies a generous amount of lube on it. He lines up and slowly pushes in. I gasp at the sting, but it isn't too bad. Once he is fully inside, he waits until I am ready then starts moving. I roll my hips in time with his, moaning into the open-mouthed kisses. He starts to speed up, and I clutch onto him. 

“I'm–Arthur!” I groan, coming. He kisses me and shortly after comes too, moaning my name. 

He slowly pulls out and discards the condom. I pull him down close to me and grab my blanket. 

“Stay with me tonight,” I say, yawning. 

“I'll stay with you forever,” he says, kissing my forehead. I smile and snuggle closer to him. 

Arthur and I are both late to work the next day, but so are Gwaine and Lance. His office never gets cleaned, on the contrary it gets rather dirty, but we clean up after ourselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first explicit fic ever. I would love it if you would leave your thoughts, and/or criticism. I want to continue to grow as an author. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
